starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rak'Shir (mission)
|fgcolor= |prev=Steps of the Rite |conc= |next=Purifier Mission: Unsealing the Past or Moebius Corps Mission: Templar's Charge or Aiur Mission: Templar's Return |image=Rak'shir Slayn SC2-LotV Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Slayn |result=*Ma'lash dead *Alarak ascends to highlord *Tal'darim ally with the Daelaam |battles= |side1= Daelaam |side2= Amon's Forces * Tal'darim * Hybrid |side3=Native Slayn Wildlife |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis First Ascendant Alarak |commanders2= Highlord Ma'lash† |commanders3=Slayn elementals (3)† |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Alarak |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Push Ma'lash into the Pit of Sacrifice *Alarak must not be defeated |optgoal=Kill Slayn elementals (3) (+5 solarite) |heroes= |mercs= |reward=*Ascendant unlocked at War Council *+15 Solarite *Bonus +15 solarite |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} Rak'Shir is a mission in the campaign of Legacy of the Void, and the second mission in the Tal'darim storyline.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Rak'Shir (in English). 2015-11-10. History Background After defeating his guardians, First Ascendant Alarak challenged Highlord Ma'lash to Rak'Shir, a ceremonial duel to the death for leadership of the Tal'darim. The two met at the Pit of Sacrifice, and though neither could be directly aided by their allies, they could be aided through psionic support. Mission Alarak and Ma'lash engaged in combat, but were evenly matched. With psionic support, one could easily overpower the other and push them toward the Pit of Sacrifice. Around them, the Daelaam and the Tal'darim engaged in a fight for control of the area around the two, allowing them to give their psionic support. Ma'lash deployed hybrids for both his defense and for engaging the Daelaam base directly in order to push them from the battlefield. Phase-smith Karax discovered the native Slayn elementals had solarite signatures, and that they excrement the substance. This solarite could be used to improve the Spear of Adun. After a long battle, the Daelaam cleared the Tal'darim and hybrid around the Pit of Sacrifice and Alarak pushed the highlord into the pit. With Ma'lash dead, Alarak was the new Highlord of the Tal'darim. He informed the Tal'darim around them of Amon's betrayal, and that the Tal'darim would now wage war against their former god. Aftermath Alarak and Hierarch Artanis discussed the future of their two people aboard the Spear of Adun. Now that the death fleet was under Alarak, he stated he would use them to avenge Amon's betrayal. Artanis wished to form an alliance, and Alarak stated that would only be possible if Artanis submitted to his authority. Artanis firmly stated that the only way either could win was to unite, and that he shouldn't test his patience. Alarak was amused by this, and affirmed that they had struck another bargain in the conflict against Amon. Walkthrough The player starts in the northwestern corner, with Alarak and Ma'lash fighting in the center. As long as both or neither faction is near the two, they will not move, but if one faction is close to them they will start to push for the other pit. A balanced force of ground units and void rays/destroyers will be helpful, as Ma'lash will send large forces both at the main base and the two of them. As Alarak pushes further, Tal'darim static defenses must be cleared out. Destroyers can help deal with clumped units, but void rays are more effective against the hybrids and larger units. For bonus objectives and achievements that require pulling forces away from the two's fight, push with Alarak until he hits a Tal'darim building. Leaving that and a small contingent of forces will mean the two of them will be evenly matched, and thus the two will not move. This allows the majority of the player's forces to be free to wander the map, but caution must be taken as Ma'lash will send attack waves toward himself every so often. Dark templars will help immensely here, as their shadow fury attacks would kill the Tal'darim quickly, though on harder difficulties this will become less effective as the Tal'darim will send oracles with detection. The Slayn elementals have a freezing attack, and thus should only be approached once sufficient numbers have been reached. A large fleet of void rays or destroyers should be able to destroy them fairly quickly, but take care to remove the stun that it puts on attacking units as it will damage them over time. On Brutal, the player needs to be prepared to deal with continuous strong enemy attacks. The attacks directed at the main base will generally be strong enough to take out any static defenses left behind, or will contain tempests (which outrange everything except khaydarin monoliths), so it is recommended stalkers are used as a defensive option due to their mobility. Additionally, one should avoid making too many zealots/centurions/sentinels, as the abundant number of hybrids and colossi will annihilate them easily. Wrathwalkers are a good choice for taking on hybrids, colossi, and capital ships, or one could use dark archons to continuously mind-control the enemy fleets. It is unnecessary to destroy the Tal'darim bases unless the player is trying to obtain the "Rak'Star" achievement. Tal'darim forces will repeatedly spawn on the map to aid Ma'lash, even if all Tal'darim structures on the map are destroyed. Achievements References Category:Legacy of the Void missions